My Freak
by CrissanaSomerhalder
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if the beloved Elena, Stefan, and Damon had a twisted fate with hottie magician, Criss Angel. And, yes, this should be a cross-over but there is no Criss Angel:Mindfreak category, and yes, that does bother me! xDD</html>
1. Chapter 1

A man with shoulder length black hair, chains, and a wide brimmed hat looks up from his plate, taking a sip of the vodka/coke mix that he had been religiously drinking the evening and scans the bar. He see's a girl, appearing to be underage, but she is drinking more than her friend who is under-age looking as well. She see's him looking and elbows her friend, pointing over. Her next question predictable, "Is that Criss Angel?"

"Let's go find out." The man grabs her arm, dragging her to my side, "Hello. I am Stefan Salvatore. I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you Criss Angel?"

"Yes. I am Christopher Sarantakos. Better known by my stage name Criss Angel. Nice to meet you." He smiles, taking another drink.

"Nice to meet you , too. This is my girl-" Stefan starts.

"Friend, Just friends Stefan. Hi, I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She smiles, stepping closer and offering her hand,

"Nice to meet you, Elena. You are a very beautiful young woman." He smiles, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Elena blushes a deep red, "Nice to meet you too." Stefan coughs, not liking being forgotten. Or the fact that she would admit that she loved him, but not in front of 'Criss Angel.'

"Would you like to join us? We were just about to head to the beach…" Elena smiles at the fact that Criss still has her hand.

"Uh… Sure." Criss smiles, and pulls his leather CA jacket on.

"Cool! Just let me grab my purse and jacket…" Elena runs over to her and Stefan's previous seat, grabs her and Stefan's jackets, and rushes back. "Here Stefan." She hands him his jacket and starting to walk out the door.

"We might want to go out the back door unless you want to be trampled by a herd of Loyals…" Criss grabs her hand, stopping her.

"Oh… yeah!" She giggles, following him out the back door to his hummer-limo, hand-in-hand. "This is yours? Dayumn!"

"Uh… yeah it's mine… It's my smaller one though…" He smirks when her jaw drops. "Okay… Let's go!" He opens the door.

"Uh… Elena… my car is still out front…" Stefan says pointedly. Trying to get her to go with him.

"Umm… Meet us there?" Elena turns her back to him, facing Criss. "I've never been in a hummer-limo before…" She murmurs, looking inside.

"Hop in." Criss smiles, helping her in.

"Is that a 3-D TV?" She squeals as he climbs in after her.

"To the beach!" He hollers at the driver who pulls out, and gets on the highway.

~Elena/3rd POV~

_Damn… Criss is even hotter now then when I was an obsessed teenager… Or maybe that's the alcohol talking… Oh well!_ "So, Criss… do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I haven't been with anyone since Joanne." He lounges against the long side seat, kicking his feet up. "And what about you, Elena? You have a boyfriend?"

"Well… I'm kinda with Stefan… But he isn't anything special… I mean… I hooked up with his brother first." She shrugs, leaning closer to him.

"His brother?"

"Yeah… Damon… Damon Salvatore." She shrugs again.

"Damon Salvatore you said?" His brows furrow together. _Damn… I'd tap that!_

"Uh… yeah… Why?"

"I think I know the guy." He shrugs, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh…" She trails off, laying her head on his shoulder, and wraps an arm around his waist. _God… I can feel his muscles through his baggy shirt._

"Elena…" He murmurs, kissing her gently for a moment. "Did I say you were beautiful?"

"Mmmhmm… And did I say you were smokin' hot?" She giggles, kissing his neck.

"No, but thanks for saying it now." He smirks, putting a hand on her waist.

"Don't tell Stefan, but… you're way hotter" She moves up, stratling his hips and pulling her hair to one side.

"You're too hot for him anyways." Criss murmurs, resting his hands on both of her hips.

"Let's stop talking…" She whispers, kissing him passionately.

~Stefan/3rd POV~

_I know she's cheating on me. I know it and it hurts. _He walks over to is car, getting in. _Well if Criss Angel is what she wants, Criss Angel is what she gets. I wonder what Damon will say about this…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Stefan/3rd POV~

_Fuck that._ He sighs, getting in the car, and driving back to the hotel room. _I wonder what Damon will think when he finds out Elena is currently having sex with Criss Angel, Joanne's ex. I still wonder why Joanne left Criss for Damon, of all people._ _Oh well, why dwell on the unpleasant? _He pulls out his phone, dialing Damon.

"_**Emo-younger-brother. Why whatever do I give the pleasure?"**_

"I just thought you might want to know who Elena is having sex with currently."

"_**Why would you call me in the middle of sleeping with Elena?"**_

"Not me. A famous guy."

"_**WHO?"'**_

"Christopher Sarantakos. AKA Criss Angel."

"_**Holy fuck! What are you going to do about it?"**_

"If she wants Criss she can have him. I'm over it."

"_**You have loved this girl for years, as have I, and you are just throwing in the towel? Are you really that stupid?"**_

"I don't want her. If you do, take her. I don't care anymore."

"_**If case you've forgotten, I'm dating Joanne. Criss's ex!"**_

"Okay, well… I was just telling you. I'm packing my stuff, and heading back to Mystic Falls."

"_**How is Elena supposed to get home?"**_

"She and Criss can figure that out on their own." He hangs up, putting the last of his things in his car and heading home.

~3rd Person~ In Criss's Limo~

"Oh Elena!" Criss smirks, pulling her dress over her head, and running his hand down her body. He moves his hand up, undoing her bra and dropping it to the ground.

"Criss…" She murmurs, pushing off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing him gently. She trails a hand down his abs, giggling lightly at the ridges, which cause her to think of Damon.

"You like?" He smirks, laying her across the seat and climbing on top of her.

"I love." She smiles, caressing his cheek.

"Good." He chuckles, kissing her gently. He pulls her knees up: hitching them around his waist. She moves a hand down, unbuttoning his jeans. Kicking them off, he moves a hand up, caressing her breast.

Slowly, he moves down, sucking her nipple while massaging the other with his thumb, causing her to moan lightly.

_You're my type of guy I guess,_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High. _

_For the rest of my life,_

_But people change, thank god I did._

_JUST BECAUSE I LIKED YOU BACK THEN, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU NOW!_

_JUST BECAUSE I LIKED YOU BACK THEN, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU!_

_Your problems not for lack of tryin', _

_Cus you do._

_It's just that you're at your best when you're lying._

_Whoa-oh_

"Damn… That is my phone…" Elena sighs, looking for it.

"Seriously? We are kinda busy…" Criss grumbles, pulling off of her.

"Sorry, Criss… but if it's that ring tone, and I don't answer, we are BOTH dead."

"Who is it?"

"Damon." She finds it, hitting the send button, "Damon? What's going on?"

"Get dressed now. Stefan is leaving town, and he's not taking you with him." Damon growls, obviously speeding down the highway in his baby-blue, 1969 Camaro convertible.

"Seriously? Fuck him…" She mumbles, pulling her dress on.

"Elena? Why are you getting dressed?" Criss furrows his brows again.

"I'm sorry Criss, you were great but I have to go…" She opens the door to see Damon's baby-blue Camaro drive up.

"Can I have you're number at least?" He grumbles, pouting.

"It's already in your phone. Text me later!" She jumps out, and runs to the Camaro, getting in the passenger seat. "Hello Damon."

"What do you think you were doing Elena? Criss Angel? Seriously?" Damon groans, pulling onto the highway and heading to another parking area for the beach.

"What do you mean?" She flips down the mirror, running her fingers through her hair.

"Isn't it bad enough his wife left him for a Salvatore, but then you had to too?" Damon parks and opens his door.

"I left one Salvatore for him, you know." She opens the door, walking down to the sand.

"Yeah, and then I had to go get you." He chuckles when she stumbles in the sand. "And don't pull a Snooki right now."

"I won't. I've only had three shots today... So far!" Elena slowly picks her way down to the water, wading in.

"Well… I have seen you on worse." He smirks, doing his eye thing, before wading in next to her. "I've missed you Elena…" He sighs, taking her hand.

"What about Joanne?"

"Screw her. She can go to Criss, Stefan, or whoever the hell she wants!"

"She broke up with you, huh?" She smirks, looking down.

"Other way around. I got sick of her… Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep that woman entertained after her living with her husband risking his live on a daily bases?"

"He is crazy…" She murmurs, looking up at him. "How do I know I can trust you Damon? You've hurt me many times… and if you do it again… I don't think I can live through another brake up with you, Damon. It hurts too much…" Tears spring up to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Elena… I swear to you, I will always be here for you. I will always love you. And I will never cheat on you again." Caressing her cheek, he wipes away her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"If you hurt me again, Damon Salvatore, I will let Bonnie and Alaric takes care of it. I don't know what else to tell you, Damon." She shrugs, attempting to look down, but he has her head in between his hands.

"If I hurt you again, I will give Alaric the stake, and Bonnie the spell, myself." He kisses her gently, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Elena." He smiles, taking both of her hands.

"I love you too, Damon." She smiles, laying her head on his chest.

_Once a whore,_

_You're nothing more, _

_I'm sorry that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged, _

_I'm sorry Honey, but I'm passin' up._

"And I bet you, that is Criss…" Elena pulls out her iPhone, checking her message "Told you." she sighs.

~_**So what now? I thought you loved it.**_

I'm sorry Criss. It was great, but I can't do that anymore.

_**~Wutz that supposed 2 mean?**_

~I'm back with my boyfriend of 3 yrs. I'm not risking that.

_**~Stefan? Seriously?**_

~No. Damon.

_**~I thought he was wif Joanne 4 6 mos.**_

~He ended it. He cheated on me wif her but he wont do tat again. I love him…

_**~I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong.**_

"Wow. Douche move Criss." She grumbles, dropping her phone into the water. "Oppsies. Oh well." She smirks, "I had nothing else to say anyways."

"Sorry Elena… I didn't mean to cause your favorite celebrity to be a douche to you…" Damon wraps his arms around her.

"Who cares? I've over it. He was just a replacement of you for a moment anyways."

"But you've been a Loyal since you were in middle school."

"And I've been a Vampire Groupie since senor year. I prefer my newer obsession."

"As long as that obsession is limited to me, I'm happy with that."

"Of course." She smirks, kissing him gently before they both get knocked over by a rogue wave. He surfaces, looking around.

"Elena?" Her turns, and turns, unable to locate her.

"Looking for me?" She giggles, popping up behind him, and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Always." He smirks, spinning around and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too…" She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, "We've come a long way…"

"What do you mean?"

"The first time to told me that, you compelled me to forget… I guess it's a good thing I had just drank Vervain tea huh?"

"So that's why it didn't work…" He chuckles, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't smell the Vervain on you… otherwise I wouldn't have told you."

"I guess!" She giggles, kissing him gently.

"Oh look, another wave!" He chuckles, and pulls her under, kissing her passionately.

_**A/N**_

_**Loyal=Criss Angel fan club. **_

_**Vampire Groupie=Lover of vampires, Duh!**_

_**I've always wandered what would happen if a semi-drunk Elena was to meet up with the sexy Criss Angel… And this is what I came up with! Originally I was gonna throw the Jersey Shore gang into it, but it wouldn't come out the way I wanted… If anyone would be interested in it, let me know! I will give it a try!**_

_**P/S**_

_**I'm officially taking requests! : ) I can do Vampire Diaries (Show/Book) , Twilight Saga, Secret Life of the American Teenager, and Criss Angel: Mindfreak.**_

_**Pairing I'm good at:**_

_**(TVD)**_

_**Elena/Damon**_

_**Jeremy/Bonnie**_

_**Alaric/Jenna**_

_**(Twilight)**_

_**Bella/Jacob**_

_**Alice/Jasper**_

_**Rosalie/Emmet**_

_**(Secret Life)**_

_**Amy/Ricky**_

_**Grace/Jack**_

_**Adrian/Ben**_

_**(Mindfreak)**_

_**Criss/anyone! **_

_**I can do others, but these are the ones I'm most comfortable with! : ) Sorry about the long authors note… Just wanted to throw this out there. *_***_


	3. Jersey Shore

_Sooo... I decided to continue this story, adding in some other Celebs but it is still mostly a TVD Delena Story... BUT I'm adding some of the Jersey Shore Cast into the next couple chapters ;) Vinny, Snooki, and JWoww are added here and the rest will be in the next chapter. I'm going to leave the status as Complete, but I will continue to update :) Please Review and Fav or whatever :)_

* * *

><p>"So, Elena… How should we spend today?" Damon smiles, kissing her forehead.<p>

"Well… It is summer and we're at the Jersey shore in Seaside Heights… So how about we hit up the Shore Shop and then Karma?" She looks up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You just want to see the Situation." He chuckles, picking her up bridal style.

"No… Vinny." She giggles, wrapping her arms around him.

"Fine. As long as I get to meet JWoww and Snooki." He smirks, "I remember when I first held you like this…"

"When was that?"

"Remember you accident? When you hit that guy after you found out that you and Katherine look the same…" He bites his lip cockily.

"Oh yeah… And you kidnapped me and we went to Bree's Bar in Georgia… I saved your live that night."

"I know." He smirks, carrying her out of the water and up to his car. "Here ya go…" He hands her a towel and a pair of booty-shorts and a black tank.

"Am I supposed to strip right here?" She giggles, toweling off her dress and looking at her shoes. "Damn it! I ruined another pair of pumps! Gawd!" She sighs, struggling to pull her dress off. "Help?" she pouts.

"Of course." He walks over, "Well, first, Put on your shorts, because your underwear are on the floor in my car."

"Oh yeah!" She giggles, pulling them on. "Can you help me out now?" She attempts to pout, but ends up giggling.

"Of course I'll help you undress, Kitten." He chuckles, when she slaps him playfully. "Come 'ere." He grabs the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head, and tossing it into his car. Secretly he looks over her bare body, watching the way her boobs bounce as she breaths, "I love that bra." He frowns when she pulls her tank of, before chuckling as she realizes that it has a very deep swoop, showing a majority of her lacy black bra, which was semi-see-through, and she can't pull it up, because it's backless. "

"I should have known you'd only have clothes like this" Shaking her head, she looks him over. "If I have you wear this, you don't get to wear a shirt."

"Fine with me." He smirks, pulling his shirt over his head and changing into board shorts. "Better?"

"Much. Come on… Let's walk!" She smiles, taking his hand and heading to the Shore Store.

"Oh, Elena?"

"Yeah?" She looks up at him.

"Love the bra." He smirks when she blushes a deep red, and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"You've already said that, Damon. Oh and I want you to promise me something…"

"Anything."

"No hooking up with anyone but me."

"Not even Snookz?" He pouts jokingly.

"Well… you can hook up with Nicole if I can hook up with Vinny."

"Uh… We'll see… What about a four way?"

"Hmm… we'll see…" She shakes her head, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Here it is…" She smiles, walking in. The first person she see's is Snooki, who is obviously checking out Damon… "That'll be a problem…"

"What's wrong, Kitten?" He looks around, noticing that it is Jenni, Nicole, and Vinny working for today. "Vinny is here…"

"Yeah, and Snooki is checking you out…" She sighs, heavily.

"I already promised you, 'Lena. I won't do anything." He kisses her cheek, "So… see anything you want?"

"Hmmm… How 'bout we wait until we get helped, and then I'll sneak away to get it…"

"Really? I can't even know what you get?"

"Nope!" She smiles, as Snooki walks over.

"I'll know hear you anyway…"

"Hey… See anything you like? Cuz I know I do…" She giggles, obviously giving Damon a look.

"Well… There are a few things… And Thanks… for raising Mr. Full-of-Him-Self's ego…" Elena smirks, looking around.

"You two together?" Snooki shakes out her hair.

"Yeah… Well… Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Damon shrugs, offering Snooki his hand, "I'm Damon, and this is Elena." He motions to her.

"I'm Nicole, but everyone calls meh Snooki. I'm sure ya already knew that…" She smirks, putting her hands on her hips. "Are ya from around here?"

"Nope… We're from Virginia. Mystic Falls to be exact." Elena smiles, fixing her hair.

"Cool… I like ya tank. Where ya get it?"

Elena turns to Damon, "Where did you buy it?"

"The Mystic Shoppe."

"So now everyone at the Falls think you bought sluttish clothes for Joanne huh?"

"I doubt it."

"Humph." Elena huffs, turning to back Snooki, "So… what's the best club 'round here?"

"Well it all depends on ya style. Me n mah gang usually hang at Karma… Ya welcome to join us tonigh."

"If you're sure your friends won't mind…" Elena smiles looking through some of the racks.

"They won't give a flyin pigs ass. But you'll need some club wear if you wanna come with us."

"Well… being he packed what clothes I have now… That won't be a problem."

"Of course. Almost all her clothes she has are like that." He smirks, motioning to her outfit.

"Ya trust a man to pack ya clothes? Damn."

"Not by choice… His brother left with all my stuff…"

"What do ya mean?"

"I came here dating his brother, Stefan, but I almost cheated on him with Criss Angel, but Damon here interrupted us…""Wow… Craziness… So you left Criss Angel for him?"

"Yea I guess… It wasn't by choice… again! His brother was leaving me stranded here, and Damon drove up to save me."

"Awwe! That's so cute!" Snooki squeals. "Ooh… ya guys gotta come meet Vinny and Jwoww."

"Okay!" Elena smiles, following Snooki to the back.

"Let me guess… Ya like Vinny?"

"Yeah, Kinda…" Elena giggles, jumping when Damon smacks her ass. "Damon…. Quit it!" She turns, around slapping his arm, and slips, falling to the ground. "Damn it!"

"I thought you only had three shots with Criss, Kitten…" Damon chuckles, helping her stand. "You okay?"

"Well.. I lost count after two, and yes, I'm okay…" She stands, holding his arm tightly to gain her balance.

"You're just like Deena. Yous both got no balance." Vinny chuckles, offering her his hand, ""I'm Vinny."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena. This is Damon." She smiles, taking his hand, and blushing when he bring it to his lips.

"Nice to meet cha too. And this is Jenni." Vinny smirks, motioning to JWoww.

"Hey, Nuh-uh. Call me JWoww." JWoww steps forward, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you…" She smiles, and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet ya too. Where ya from?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"That's a long drive to get to the Shore…"

"Very." Elena sighs, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Took me an hour…" Damon smirks, crossing his arms.

"That's because you drive like 200 mph in that stupid Camaro of yours. I had to ride up with your brother, who drives like a fucking turtle." She smirks.

"Good thing you traded up."

"Shut up, Damon." She shakes her head, blushing.

"New couple?" JWoww smiles, "I'm in the same boat…"

"Well… we've been off and on for three years… just got back with him. Honeymoon stage and all that…" She giggles lightly, "So… you're in a new relationship? Whose the lucky man?""Snitchuation." Vinny chuckles.

"Instigation." Snooki smirks.

"It's not Mike, damn it!" JWoww blushes, "A hook-up is not a relationship! I'm back with Roger!"

"YAY!" Snooki squeals, jumping up and down, "I LOVE ROGER! You two are like, the cutest couple eva!"

"Okay… Yo, Snookz… breath." Vinny chuckles, holding his hands up towards her.

"Yea, yea, yea… Can we close yet?"

"Waitin on your customers…" Vinny laughs, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, yea! They're gonna go clubin' wif us." Snooki giggles, jumping up and down again.

"Oh, cool." Vinny nods, locking up the cash register, "Ready to head out?"

"Sure…" Damon smirks, "Should I just leave my car here? Or…?"

"Uh… I'll ride wif you guys, an you can park it at the house." JWoww smiles, walking towards the door.

"Sounds good." Elena smiles, taking Damon's hand again as they walk.

"Oh, and Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Shot-gun!"


End file.
